Warning labels have been only partially effective as a deterrent to microwave heating of infant formula. Further advances in injury prevention require a positive alternative. A baby bottle designed to consistently deliver formula at a safe and uniform temperature and alert the care-giver when there is potential for injury satisfies this need. The discovery of conductive shields and temperature indicators meeting these design criteria and compatible with most commercial baby bottles was the major achievement of Phase I. Obtaining further empirical evidence demonstrating the effectiveness of this innovation in the hands of mothers is a prime objective of Phase II. Other aims include the modification and optimization of design features to insure maximum infant safety. To this end, the relative effectiveness of several shield configurations will be measured in a field trial of 400 first time mothers with infants at risk. Mothers' tactile temperature skill in holding shielded and unshielded bottles will be assessed. Interviews will establish design preferences and at-home safety practices. These findings will help define final product forms. Shield materials and ink formulations will be subjected to accelerated life testing. The shield/indicator concept will be extended to disposable nursers. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: The safety and convenience features of this product would benefit more than two million mothers who bottle feed their infants. The technology lends itself to three commercial options: (1) applied as a label or coating by bottle manufacturers and sold as a safe microwaveable baby bottle, (2) sold directly to consumers as a separate appliance and (3) given to purchasers of infant formula as a premium. Because this bottle design is effective for most commercially available reusable and disposable type infant nursers, its commercialization by bottle manufacturers would require no major investment in the retooling.